User talk:TheManOnTheMoon23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inglipnomicon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rathok ritual.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airguitarman (Talk) 09:23, February 5, 2011 Your message has been noticed "Good day. I would like to ask permision to create a new alphabet for Plasper as i have some great ideas for it and other ideas too.....my immagination is wild to say the least.So, may i?" ~You, on my talk page. Please use the message button so that you'll create a new section to my talk page next time you contact me so that your message will not merge to the previous message above it. Also don't forget to put a signature on the end of your message so that I would know right away who is contacting me. Now let us return to the task at hand. What did you meant by "creating a new alphabet for the plasper"? Do you wish to fabricate a syntax for the dark lord's preferred language? Please elaborate your intentions and plans for this and other things you have in mind before officially posting it onto the article itself. --Airguitarman 03:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Plasper Syntax So what you mean is everytime the reCaptcha generates an incomprehensible word along with a known one then that word will be the incomprehensible one's meaning thus creating a new word for the future Plasper dictionary. Also these words will be converted into Plasper according to the alphabetical equivalent of it although this should be optional. Advantages and Disadvantages That would be an ingenious idea. The Gropagas could have their very own secret language code whenever they wish to communicate with one another without the fear of a non-gropaga eavesdropping onto their conversations. Downside of this is that if it goes too far and every gropaga starts using it then it would diminish our flow of new members significantly due to the requirement of having to study Plasper along with Gropagan lore (which is the Inglipnomicon). This scenario could be negated if it were to be primarily used if a Gropaga is confronted with a captcha with the qualities described on the first paragraph (Unknown word + Known word). Prove Its Worth Unfortunately, as to all things Inglip, one must pass the Reddit test. If you wish for your idea to come into fruition then I suggest that you post it on Inglip's sebreddit and let the gropagas decide if they approve of your idea. Should you ignore this and post it directly into the article immediately then those who see it would get confused, wonder of its origins, and consider it as a fabrication and a "forced meme". The Plan Also it would be wise if you provide them a list of sample words taken from the captcha so that they would know how your syntax works. Also if you are going to implement this into a comic strip then I suggest that the basic story starts with the gropagan acolyte asking the dark lord for the proposed word's equivalent in Plasper followed by a captcha revealing it. Example: Lord Inglip, I wish to learn more of your sacred language. what is Ethanol in Plasper? Note that this is only a basic example. An interesting title, plot and art (as in more than the stock photos we normally use) would boosts its potential effectiveness and chance of becoming canon. The Future If the post gains 100+ net votes and/or if some gropagas start adopting it to their comics and comments then that would mean that your endeavor were a success. If that continues on then they too would have to test their own proposed words to the community in order for it to also become canon in the Plasper dictionary. That way the 100+ net votes rule will still be implemented and information overload would not take place. Oh and before I forget... This is how you add a signature when you post on talk pages. Type this at the end of your posts: --~~~~ Remember that and you're one step of becoming a good wiki editor. --Airguitarman 09:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: The golden rule of Inglip Before you start, make sure that you do NOT edit the recaptcha words. It is the number one rule that all gropagas must follow lest they suffer Inglip's fiery wrath. --Airguitarman 09:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Gropagan World I prefer the world of the gropagas to remain vague since there are both real and fictional locations, objects, history, people, etc. present within the canon comic strips. If we decide this to be so then creativity and diversity within the community will significantly diminish since we will be restricted and also create complications within the current canon. Also remember that it is the canon comics, the reCaptachas, and the community that dictates the Inglip-verse, not us. That's why I've recommended you to post your first idea into Reddit, so that it would become official if they also approve of your idea. However, I am still open on hearing this idea of yours thus far. What do you have in mind? --Airguitarman 20:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Wars Category That feat which you have suggested would require the creation of an infobox template for this wiki. If one wishes more convenience then a War article template would also be required. Upon the use of these said template, the article would automatically be sorted into a Wars category. This war category, in turn, should be a subcategory of the Events category since a war is a type of event. Do you have the technical know-how in order to do this task? If so then I shall wait for it to be completed then examine the fruits of your labor for anything that needs corrections. If not then you could just add "Wars" onto the category of any article you could find that are about a war. I shall take care of the technicals and other tasks if required. Tell me of anything that I've overlooked afterwards. Speaking of war categories, a number of comic strips require such articles describing their wars. The recent Satyr article, for example, requires a separate article describing of the Satyr War. Said Satyr article should just be about the Satyr race and not the whole incident that transpired. --Airguitarman 03:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates Then you should lurk around Wikia for references if you wish to learn how to create one. *Templates Wiki *Wikia Tutorial While you do this I'll see what I can do if I can create some myself. --Airguitarman 17:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) And another thing... Please add a link to the source comic if you know where it is so that other gropagas reading the article will know it is authentically canon. It would also aid other scribes (wiki editors) for future editing. --Airguitarman 17:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Help links This should help you on your link problems: If the source is on Reddit then you should copy the link to the comment section of the submission so that people will see that it is canon. Just right click the "comments" link just below the submission's title and copy its URL address. Also you seem to be able to use signatures now but why put two? You only need 4 of these "~" to make one or you could just click the signature button (once) for convenience. Here's another help link that should help you on that: If you need more technical assistance then I suggest that you click the "Editing help" link just below the edit box when you're creating or editing an article. -Airguitarman 21:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Adminhood: What say you? You've been loyal to the cause and have taken care of the Inglipnomicon for a long time since I left. I'm thinking of promoting you into an administrator so someone will watch over this wiki (assuming that an admin hasn't been active lately). Are you interested? Are you up to the task? If you have someone else in mind that you think is more worthy then please tell me. -Airguitarman 15:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) First of all, very sorry for the extreme wait you had to endure, Second, as an admin, what are my tasks. Im not sure if i could be up to it, i've been rather busy lately, but i'll think about it :) Re: Admin? Me? Site maintenance. Basically keeping the Inglipnomicon wiki clean and running smoothly. Here are your main tasks: * Keep an eye out for troublemakers like trolls, vandals, and rule breakers. * Enforce the Inglipnomicon's rules. There are also optional tasks: * keep the site relatively up to date. * keep the site fun and interesting. * If you see someone worthy enough to become admin of this site then tell me. That's pretty much it. I'll try and guide you along the way whenever I can. Let me know if you wish to accept this responsibility or not. --Airguitarman 00:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC)